Hey super star
by Tyler Patterson 2
Summary: After Sam Lorenzo, everything calms down for Helga and Arnold, but someone leaked Helga's poems and writing, now scouted and living the life as a celebrity, Helga goes back to Hillwood to rekindle a broken romance between her and a football head.


This was it, Helgas big break. Years spent yearning for a love she could never have had led up to this moment. Her own talents coltivated over and over. Now it was her time to shine. Helga was an impressive writer or poets, plays, songs and her acting abilitie was marvelous. And it didn't go unnoticed for very long after the San Lorenzo trip.

not by choice all of the poems and songs were entered into so many different competitions much to her surprise. Pheobe claims it wasn't her but who else knew about her skill with the english word? Not long after Helga was recieving phone calls and emails stating agencies wanted her to work for them.

At first Helga was against it, she didn't write for the world, she wrote to get her feelings out. After a month of phone calls and in person meetings Helga had lost it, but luckily she had Arnold there with her. "How are you holding up?" He asked one day as they walked home together from school.

"It's crazy! I'm only ten!" She gasped.

"I guess thats what they find so amazing, that such a young girl is so mature and billiant." He smiled as he took hold of her hand. "And I for one think its rather flattering how much you love me." Arnold looked at her with a goofy grin knowing everything she wrote was about him more or less.

Helga blushed and looked away, "W-who said any of its about you!?"

The next week shocking news hit the class of 118. Helga was scouted and took a job to write for a big fancy company in New York. This came as no surprise to Arnold because he talked it out with her. The truth was that her family was bankrupt, and Big Bob decided it would be best if he moved them all so Helga could work.

By the end of the year Helga was famous. By the end of the second year everyone knew her name, the young talented Helga G. Pataki. Finally seven years passed since she left Hillwood. Sure she would visit as much as she could and she called Arnold almost everynight, but she was a writer, singer, actress and a few times a model, she didn't have a lot of time.

Helga was on the cover of so many magazines and the number one hit on the songs list, she sold books of her struggle as a child and acted in her own movies, and she was only seventeen. The last time she saw Arnold was eight months ago, now she sits in her condo. Helga was working on her latest song.

Meanwhile in Hillwood the old gang were at the old abandoned lot where they used to play baseball. They sat on the benches and the younger generation played ball. "So," Sid started, "Did you guys hear about the new movie Helgas in?"

"Oh yeah! Its based on the cemetary legend here." Harold cut in.

Gerald quirked a brow sitting with his arm hung over Phoebes shoulder. "The one where the Bride killed her sister and Ex fiance then herself, while in her wedding dress? Yeah, she's going to be the bride right?" They all looked at Arnold.

He shrugged, "I know she helped produce it, but I haven't heard from her in a week or two, she doesn't really like talking about work anyways."

"To think, Helga would become a super star at such a young age, I certainly didn't see it coming, but its not hard to see the talent, even I can admit shes good at what she does." Rhonda annouced her thoughts.

"I reckon non of us saw her becoming a so famous. No offense but she was the unibrowed lanky bully in elementary." Stinky put in his two cents.

"Shes always been so passionate, it was just a matter of time before someone figured it out." Pheobe said. Suddenly Pheobe got a text. She glanced at it and stood up, "Sorry guys, I need to get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sheena and Nadine showed up, "Rhonda, we're supposed to be meeting Lila." Rhonda also fot up to leave.

Later Arnold drove Gerald home and on the way they talked. "So, how you feelin?"

Arnold glanced at his best friend then back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be like that man, No one wanted to bring it up. Rumor has it helga and super star Ryan Star are a thing."

Arnolds grip tightend on the steering wheel. "She can date whoever she wants, its none of my buisness. We broke up a year, three months and a week ago. Besides, its not like a rumor like this hasn't come up before."

Gerald nodded, "But this is the first time a rumor has come up like this since you two broke up."

"It's her life, I was holding her back."

"Dude, you two were made for eachother, obviously you still love her."

"Whatever man."

Back on Helgas side, she was laying on her bed talking to pheobe. "Yeah, Ryan told me not to sweat it, the rumor should be over in a week. Um, did Arnold hear about it?"

Pheobe sitting on the phone hours away from her best friend sighed, "I'm sure he did, but no ones going to bring it up. Are you going to call him tonight? Tell him the news?"

Helga rolled on her bed, "No, But I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, good night Helga, and I can't wait to see the movie."

"Night Pheebs. And thanks." They hung up and Helga stared at her ceiling. "See you soon."

The week went by pretty fast and the gang met up at Rhonda Wellington Lloyds house, they usually went to see Helgas movies in a group. They were going to see the premiere of Helgas horror bride movie.

They gathered in the living room just mingling and having fun, "Okay everyone!" Rhonda was getting their attention. "We leave in 15 minutes, so finish your drinks and finger sanwiches, go to the bathroom quick and be ready."

Gerald and Pheobe were being lovey dovey next to the drinks and Arnold chuckled as he watched his best friend act like he and his girlfriend were he only two people in the world.

There was a tap on Arnold shoulder and he spun around to see Lila. Lila and Stinky were recently broken up. "Hello Arnold."

"Hey Lila, I'm surprised you came, considering you don't like horror movies."

Lila pointed toward Stinky hanging around Harold and Sid, "Stinky texted me and said he'd be oh so happy if I sat with him, I do ever beleive he wants to get back together, but hes oh so embarrassed so the movie is his way of rekindling our love."

"... Oh..." It was the fourth time in three years the two have broken up.

"I dare say it's the perfect night for a horror movie, I think I'll find myself glued to Stinky near the end." Lila said as she looked out the window.

She was right, it was stormy and misty night. Perfect horror weather. "Yeah, good for you two." Arnold smiled, sincerely happy for Lila.

There was a sudden burst or lightening and loud thunder, the lights went out and everyone screamed. "Everyone stay calm!" Rhonda yelled as she freaked out. Pulling out a flashlight.

"This happens all the time, the lights will be on soon." Pheobe said trying to calm the girl. there was a knock at the door. Everyone gasped. "I'll get it." Pheobe joyously said as she walked out of the room.

Arnold went over to Gerald. "Your girlfriend is crazy."

"Mmhmm. Girl aint scared of nothing."

The lights came back on and Pheobe returned to the room. "So? Who was at the door?" Eugene Asked.

Stepping out of the shadows from behind Pheobe came a phantom in a wedding dress weilding a bloody axe. Everyone screamed. "It's the brides revenge!" Sid squealed.

The bride dropped the axe and laughed up a storm, Pheobe joined the laughter. Everyone was confuse until the bride took off her veil to reveal Helga. Pheobe unzipped the dress to reveal Helga wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans and converse under the costume. Her long wavy blonde hair softly sat over her shoulders and her two groomed eye brows scrunched up as she laughed.

"Sid sounds like a girl when he screams," She laughed. "Oh that was just too good!"

"Helga!?" Rhonda surprisingly gasped while holding her chest.

Everyone catching their breathes surounded Helga and joined the laughter.

Pheobe walked to Gerald and Arnold still giggling. "Surprise!"

Gerald wrapped his arms around themtiny girl, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Why is she here?" Arnold asked.

"She has time off since the movies over." Pheobe said.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted to surprise you."

And their eyes met.


End file.
